Elent Laser Series
The Elent laser series is a set of lasers which have proved popular. They are well made, with a round lens 7 cm in diameter, and a high-powered magic and backup nuclear batteries. They are handheld and one handed, pistol style. They have several features, ranging from "laser pointer" to "Kamehameha in a gun". The Elent series Elent A The Elent A was the first in the line of weaponry, focusing on style as well as function. Prone to overheating. Elent B This laser surpassed its predecessor with pressure-contained liquid nitrogen "bubbles" inside its barrel, preventing most cool-downs. Instead of using a red laser, it used a much stranger green laser, and its handle could fold, turning it from a lightsaber-type weapon, to its blaster form. Unlike the A's one level, this one had two levels, laser pointer, and laser burner. Elent C The C worked on the B's previous abilities, now including an orange laser instead of the old green one, and less bulky in appearance. The C was the first in the series to possess a backup nuclear battery, which had both fission and fusion technology, which meant it was endless in power. This version could now also focus its rays into a more devastating smaller beam, or a wide-ranging torchlight. Elent D The D worked again on its predecessor, with options for various colored beams for different light movement, and a track log to indicate which shots were fired and when. Unfortunately, this new "red to purple" tech was too ahead of the gun's design, and on the higher blue to ultraviolet ratios, the gun starts to malfunction. Elent E The E was a step forward for the gun, with a lighter metal and 4 new blast modes (Kamehameha in a gun, rapid fire, stun and freeze), plus the fixing of the higher purple light problems, it was a very popular gun. The biggest problem was the damage done if one was to switch between both the freeze and burn modes, this would make the weapon brittle, and likely to explode. Also, the Kamehameha in a gun mode, when used in its beam form, was prone to backfiring, due to its size. Elent F The elent F was the first elent gun to feature dual-reaction technology, which used uranium reactors as a more equal source to mana, and took the unstable material formed by fission and fusion into a more powerful fuel source, the result being a mode that, while not being a laser shot, was a much more powerful burst shot which would leave one of the twin mini-reactors less than useless, and somewhat damage the lens. Because of this more explosive weapon mode, the barrel became a Kevlar-titanium compound, making it more expensive, but with the advances in Atomic Rearrangement technology, common elements such as aluminum and carbon can be split an re-arranged to form different atoms, making an expensive resource cheap. Elent G The 7th gun in the elent series, the Elent G stripped back the more lucrative appearance that the series was getting well known for, with form over function, the new gun had a metallic, 80s-style futuristic appearance (the classic ray gun) with a lens making it also having elements of a speed gun, but that same chrome finish. The lens was different to previous reinforced glass lenses, having the new element compound Quantum Diamond. This made the lens far more superior. It also had a more powerful touchscreen and voice controls, as well as a camera aiming system. There was an easter egg on the gun, if you first put in a modified version of the Konami Code (↑ ↑ ↓ ↓ ← → ← →) in the aimer, then typed in "RaInBoWs" in the keyboard popup an unlockable mode where it shot harmless rainbow colour light erratically and randomly form the lens. Elent H The Elent H became officially endorsed by the Imaginaughts (with a cheesy advert no less), and was based more on the Dual 7-shot guns. It had two barrels, able to be rotated so one was on the top of the other or they were side-to-side. The barrels could be set to any two modes and colours, which was prone to malfunctioning if changed too quickly, a software patch did a temporary fix. The Elent H-V2 fixed the problem. The Elent H (and especially the H-V2) was a very stable gun, and very balanced. The Mana Battery was bigger, the handle had a better grip, and it no longer looked round and impractical. The most superflous addon was the timer and clock function added. A new mode was also added, which was a quick burst with a scatter, better for its shotgun-appearance. The one-handed gun kept its one handle, but with the advent of better modification, some chose to make it a two-handed weapon. The V2 also added a machine-gun rapid fire mode, and thus the H was more than well to carry on to Goldas, Nick and Tivic earning Ph.D's, and later, the other Imaginaughts. The Elent H-V3 (the most stable Elent of them all) became the only version of Elent officially supported by the company until Goldas rose to the throne and Aef was united under one government. Elent I No information about the Elent I yet. Category:Weapons